


Epilogue

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, past Crowley x Reader
Series: Lost it All [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Epilogue

It had been five years since Crowley last saw you. The day that you’d found out about the other woman being pregnant. The day that you refused to try anymore. He was now a single father to a four and a half year old little boy. When his mother realized that he had no intentions of making her queen, she walked out, having no desire to be a mother in the long run. Not if she wasn’t getting what she felt she was due.

He’d heard through the grapevine that about six months after you left, that Dean Winchester was dead. He had no feelings one way or the other about his death. On the one hand, they had some fun together, and he’d been an ally once or twice through the years. On the other, he’d found him in bed with you. A small part of him was envious of whoever managed to get their hands on the hunter.

“Daddy!” His son’s voice broke him from his thoughts, making him look down. “I’m hungry.” He stated simply.

Crowley gave him a small smile, and nodded. “Let’s get something for lunch, shall we?” He motioned down the street where there was a sign for a diner. “How does pizza sound?”

His son’s face lit up. “Can we get extra cheese and pepperoni?”

“Of course we can. Share a chocolate milkshake, as well?” He asked as they made their way down the sidewalk. Despite the ache he still felt at the loss of you, and his marriage, Donovan was able to brighten his day no matter what. He was a good kid, but it was clear that he was the Prince of Hell. He’d gone through six nannies in his short life span already. They either quit, went missing, or Donovan got a bit short with them.

He held the door open for Donovan and followed him inside moments later. Just as they sat, he heard a laugh that he thought he’d never hear again. Swallowing, he glanced to where it was coming from. Just two tables away he saw you, fawning over a little boy about the age of three, and clearly pregnant. He saw no one with you, but judging by the second drink, and plate, your company was elsewhere. Your left was to him, and he saw the jewelry on your finger, worsening the pain in his chest.

* * *

something that you felt you could give anymore. You’d traveled for a bit until you’d finally bought a home in a quaint little town. As soon as you were settled, you filed for divorce. Shockingly, Crowley didn’t fight it.

You went about your life as if you hadn’t been married to the King of Hell. You kept your house warded, of course, as you weren’t stupid. Once you had proof that the divorce was final, you went back to your maiden name. You assumed that he married the other woman, and had no desire to share a last name with her.

What shocked you the most was when Sam showed up on your doorstep with a beaten and bloody Dean. You’d let them in and pointed him to the guest room. You were terrified about how they found you, thinking that if they could, so could Crowley. Sam explained that it was pure dumbass luck.

They had a hunt in town, and Dean saw you. Saw where you lived, but had no intentions of seeing you. Until he needed help. He’d told Sam exactly where to find you. And never left. To the hunting world, Dean Winchester was dead. As far as anyone knew, he died in that town, and Sam burned his body.

It took a fair bit of what you’d gotten in the divorce, but you were able to get Dean paperwork needed to be a functioning member of the community. You weren’t sure when it happened, but you’d gone from nursing him back to health, to loving him. He was different than he had been when you knew him as a demon. He still had some of those qualities, but nowhere near as harsh.

One year and two months after you left Crowley, you found out that you were pregnant. Dean was overjoyed. Scared, but excited. You were six months pregnant when the two of you got married at the courthouse.

Your son didn’t have a name until he was born, as Dean couldn’t make up his mind. Finally, the first time he held him, he grinned at you and told you that his name was Dean Winchester Jr. You called him DJ, as you’d learned saying ‘Dean’, wound up a tad confusing at times.

Now, you were twenty-four weeks pregnant with your second child. The two of you had agreed not to find out until they were born to find out what you were having.

* * *

As Crowley’s waitress moved away, he saw who your lunch date was- Dean Winchester. It was clear by how you looked at each other he was the one who had put those rings on your finger. His pain was joined by anger. Your gaze traveled to him and your smile fell.

Quickly, his eyes went to Donovan, who was coloring intently. Footsteps could be heard approaching their table, and he looked up to see Dean standing there. He had his hands shoved in his jean pockets, and he raised an eyebrow. “Well, there’s a face I hoped to never see again.” Dean said simply. “What are you doing here?”

“My son was hungry. Is it a bloody crime to see to it that he’s fed?”

“See, you know what I mean. Out of every diner in the country, you just happen to walk into this one? At the same time as my wife and myself?” He didn’t believe it.

Crowley’s eyes flashed red for a moment. “You’re pretty talkative for a dead man.”

Dean smirked. “You should see what else I can do for a dead man. But, I’m sure you can figure it out just by looking at our table.” He enjoyed the look that flashed across Crowley’s face. “Eat, and get the hell out of town. I don’t ever want to see you near my family again. I may not hunt anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’ve let old habits die.” He threatened and walked back towards you.

He watched as you smiled up at Dean, rubbing his arm gently. Donovan got his attention again. “Who’s that?” He asked.

“No one, Donovan.” He told him quietly.


End file.
